Television Violence
by thewayoflove
Summary: The patty winters show today discussed violence on TV. Many people believe television violence has a negative effect on society because it promotes violence. Patrick disagrees.


American psycho

Television violence

The patty winters show today discussed violence on TV. Experts listed the facts- which I don't recall as I was still hung over from a coke binge last night at Tunnel with Price, the good stuff, no sweet 'n low. Many people believe television violence has a negative effect on society because it promotes violence. I disagree, everyone is so self-absorbed they hardly even notice violence in real life let alone on some screen.

 _Yesterday night. Van Patten, Mcdermott, Price and I are walking down 38_ _th_ _street, bums everywhere, the dirty, grimy straight up pathetic kind. One's holding a sign saying '' I have no money, Pleese help me''. The fact that he dares to beg for money with a sign with a fucking spelling mistake pisses me off so greatly I almost pull out my gun and shoot him right then and there, but I keep walking, staring at the homeless man._

 _We finally arrive at this new French restaurant, le comptoir I think-I'm not sure as I didn't make the reservation-, and immediately I order 2 J &Bs on the rocks. Mcdermott starts questioning us again about the faux pas of fashion and I relax a bit, knowing I'll get to show off my extensive knowledge on the subject. Are bow ties appropriate for work or should they be reserved for less casual occasions ? ''Well'' I start, pausing for a bit, thinking about Luis Carruthers who almost always wear a bow tie to work, faggot,'' it all depends. For fancier occasions lighter and shiner ties may be worn, whereas for a more casual look you should stick to a heavier fabric''.''That might be Bateman, but we all now a day's only faggots and yuppies wear bow ties''. Price. ''I agree''. Van Patten. ''Have you seen that faggot who's banging Courtney, always wears one'' Mcdermott agrees with them. _

_The entrees arrive and I flirtatiously ask our waitress – a redhead, no ass, okay tits- to bring me another J &B on the rocks. McDermott orders a bottle of crystal even though there is a still unopened bottle of chardonnay at our table. I've ordered coquilles saint-Jacques as has Price but he gets moules marienières but he doesn't notice, to busy blabbering on about Meredith having as much personality as a game show host. I block him out and try to enjoy my coquilles saint-Jacques but I can't, still thinking about that disgusting homeless guy. Our entrees are taken away by a thick looking bus boy and at the same time the next course is served. I don't eat any of it. I try to focus on the ongoing conversation. '' Is that Marcus Halberstram ?'' '' No, that's Paul Allen.'' Momentarily my attention is sparked when I hear Paul Owen's name (how did he get the fisher account ?), but stop paying attention once I realise they are talking about Paul Allen._

 _Dinner's over and I'm once again walking down 38_ _th_ _street and once again I spot the homeless man with the pathetic sign. This fills me with rage and all of the sudden everything starts spinning. I can't walk straight anymore and stumble into a dark alleyway, panting, feeling an intense pain. I have to kill this bum, the world must be rid of him. But how ? A simple stabbing won't satisfy, this disgusting fucking bum has to suffer... And then I remember a scene from this movie I saw the other night on TV where the murderer hacked of this girls hands and feet, then taunted her ''Run away, that's all you have to do, little girl''. She tried running, failed, then tried crawling on all fours, failed. All the while he told her to just run away from him. He caught her, of course, and slit her throat. Oh I am going to destroy this fucking bum, I think as I charge at him._

 _After I'm done with him I feel ecstatic, a natural high even cocaine can't top but it can make it even better so I decide to go to Tunnel where I meet Price. I quickly convince him to go find Ricardo and buy a gram. When I shovel the coke out of the envelope and snort it my high gets even stronger. I feel invincible, godlike. I hardly even notice when Price starts picking a fight with the guy in the stall next to us._

I smile, thinking back at my night time adventures. Violence on television really is good for something.


End file.
